Are You Thinking Of Me?
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: Kagome returns to her era for an exam, and Inuyasha worries that Kagome will forget him and mulls of his feelings, until he goes to check up on Kagome and something he sees reassures him that Kagome hasn't forgotten him...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! **

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Are you thinking of me?

You went back to your world beyond the well today, and everybody else is thinking of you, and wishing you were here.

When did it seem so vital for you to stay?

We got into a fight this morning before you left. You were leaving for some sort of test at your school. I don't know much about what this 'school' you go to. It sounds like a good place, where one gets these 'tests' you like so much and leave us for.

One thing I do know, it's somewhere you go through your days happily without being afraid of being killed, that's for sure.

I yelled at you and called you a wench, saying you were stupid for leaving when Naraku is getting more and more jewel shards.

You yelled at me in return, saying I was an inconsiderate jerk, and that I should think about your feelings.

And, of course, you osuwari-ed me.

That hurt.

But after hitting Shippo on the head numerous times, and blowing up at the too-placid-for-his-own-good Miroku, I actually don't blame you.

* * *

In my life, I blame everything on everyone. I blamed my mother, who loved me even though people thought I was a monster, for my weakness. I blamed little things that made me angry on many people.

But, how could I blame you for all those times you 'osuwari-ed' me? All those times you left us for those important 'tests'? For the times you flirted with Kouga? (which you would angrily say you weren't, but you so were.) For the times you made me help others when we could have been searching for jewel shards?

How could I when you worry about me when I get hurt? When I become a bloodthirsty demon, you didn't flee in terror. When I become human, you don't scorn me as a weakling, like I always thought. You always believed in me, in your unwavering faith. You were also never afraid when demons tried to kill you. You said it was because you knew I would protect you.

When you told me that, I didn't believe it at first. But saving you became like a reflex. When some stupid demon aimed his attack at you, I'd save you without me knowing I did.

And when did you calling out "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" when I'm hurt, make me happy and feel better? Why do I always fight harder when your around, like Shippo points out too many times.

In some cases, I guess some would call this 'love' but I wouldn't.

Just because I get all moody when your not around, like right now, just because I worry that your not thinking of me, just because I always think about you doesn't mean I love you!

And what about Kikyo? Some days, I completely forget that you are Kikyo's reincarnation. But other days, I can't tell the two of you apart. Some days I think about Kikyo, and then suddenly a face with warm, brown eyes full of feeling and kindness replaces Kikyo's cold eyes and pale face.

Odd, isn't it.

* * *

I know I shouldn't worry that you aren't thinking about me. You have every right to forget about me while you're having a good time back in your safe era, right?

…

* * *

**Neutral POV**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and his ears twitched, immediately hearing Kagome's happy laughter. He climbed up the stairs and opened the well house's door a tiny bit. A whiff of cold air raced in and made him sneeze.

Kagome immediately turned around, but shook her head. It was wintertime, and since it was Friday, she and her friends had returned to her house from getting something to eat and found they making a snowman, laughing over this child's play.

"Oh my goodness! It's 4:00pm already! I've got to go home and finish my homework!" exclaimed Yuka, glancing at her watch.

Her other two friends nodded in agreement and bid their friend farewell. "Bye! See you at school!" said Kagome, knowing very well she wouldn't.

As her friends disappeared out of sight, it was just Kagome, the Sacred Tree, and the snow.

Kagome started to walk to her home when she glanced at the snowman. From Inuyasha point of view, Kagome scooped some snow up, shaped it into something, and added it on the snowman before going towards her warm home. When he was sure she was gone, he opened the door wider so he could see what she had put on the snowman.

It was dog-ears, remarkably a lot like Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief without himself knowing it.

'_So she is thinking of me…'_

* * *

Kaguya: I hope you liked that! I tried to make an Inuyasha snowman earlier today but the head broke off so it obviously didn't work. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
